


Advanced Technology

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Elevators, F/F, Globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something always goes wrong. Sometimes in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



With one last, Herculean effort they slip into the globe. Then they collapse in coughing fits on the ground as the door closes behind them, shutting out the falling rocks and all-encompassing dust.

For a moment, their wheezing breaths and coughs are the only sound, slowly growing quieter. Then a faint cough from Ranna turns into something like a snort that has Helen raise her head. Ranna’s kneeling next to her, her clothes and hair grey with dust, but her eyes are sparkling and her lips tremble as she tries and fails to contain a chuckle. It turns into another strange snort as she has to cough again. The sound and sight are too much, and Helen finds herself chuckling as well as the whole situation catches up with her.

“What is it with you and collapsing tunnels?” she asks, sitting on her haunches.

“In all my centuries,” Ranna retorts, then pauses to take a deep breath, leaning against the wall of the globe, “this has actually only happened to me a handful of times.”

She takes another deep breath, then reaches for one of the handles to pull herself up. Helen is about to do the same, when the globe finally comes alive. The vibrations tickle through Helen’s feet, telling her to stay down. A moment later, the globe leaps into the air, starting its way upwards, and Helen finds herself flat on the ground as Ranna is thrown on top of her with a resounding ‘oomph’.

“Ouch,” Helen rasps, opening her eyes to find herself nose to nose with Ranna. Their breasts are crushed together, their bodies press firmly against each other, and it doesn’t exactly help with getting their bearings back, but neither of them is complaining.

“You know,” Ranna says as she studies Helen’s face closely, “half of the times I was with you. Maybe you’re some kind of bad luck charm.”

Helen huffs, the motion rocking through them.

“Maybe I used up all my good luck saving your life, old woman, and now the bad luck needed to vent.”

“Ol-” Ranna starts to say, only to be cut off as the globe stops abruptly, jostling them around. Helen smirks as they find themselves even closer entwined. Their knees have slipped between each other and they lie cheek to cheek. Helen turns her head to get Ranna’s dusty hair out of her mouth, but Ranna uses the action to bite down on her shoulder, showing no such consideration for the dirt. Apparently she isn’t at all done with their previous topic of conversation.

“I’ll give you ‘old woman’,” she says as Helen yelps. “ _Adolescent_.”

“Alright. Alright!” Helen concedes. “Old _er_ woman.”

She laughs and wriggles, trying to get free, when Ranna bares her teeth.

“I’d be careful if I were you,” Ranna warns her. “We’ve got more time to discuss this than you think. The globe’s obviously stuck trying to break through one of the sturdier layers of rock.” Her eyes sparkle with mischief. “That’ll take a while.”

“Great,” Helen half groans, half grins. “Your people moved far past elevators ages ago and then you go and get us stuck in a glowing orb.”

As if listening in, the ‘glowing orb’ chooses that very moment to jerk again, causing their bodies to press against each other in the most thrilling manner. They moan in unison, then grin at the sound.

“I haven’t got stuck in an elevator before,” Ranna says and picks up the previous movement as the globe’s continuous thrum pulses through them. “But I’ll be sure to show you the perks of being stuck in a 'glowing orb'.”

The globe thrums and her body still tingles from the recent adrenaline rush, and Helen has to concede that there are far worse situations to be stuck in, or people to be stuck with. Next time Ranna has to come topside, though, there’s an elevator that needs introducing.


End file.
